lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Steel Armies: Total War
Steel Armies is a role play Lord of the Rings server, with friendly staff. The facebook is Steel Armies - A Minecraft Lord of the Rings Server @ https://www.facebook.com/steelarmies.lotr/timeline. The lauguage of this server is english, but many members speak dutch. The MENU (Middle earth united nations) Starts Soon. IP: 23.95.106.24 Rules: - Be Respectful. - No combat logging. - Keep the server pg-13 (Some mature elements but still appropriate.) - No tp killing. - Don't set fast travel points in players bases. - Don't kill players that are allied. - No spawn kill or fast travel camping. Give players a chance. - No hacking or X-Ray. - No advertising or spamming. Invasion rules: - The leader of both factions must be online. - Terms of the invasion must be agreed on. - The gates of cities and forts must remain open for the attack. - Any side can surrender, but terms must be agreed on. - In invasions, if a player dies they are out of the invasion, and the killer can do whatever they please with the gear that they got. Unless it the terms of war agreed on between factions states otherwise. Roleplay How to apply for a role or a faction: - Go to spawn and get a book and quill. - Write the following information in the book and quill: In game name Time spent on the server Alignment with faction If joining does the faction leader support? Faction/role you are applying for - After that, throw the book and quill in the hopper at spawn. Roles: Hobbits: Frodo: open Sam: open Pippin: open Merry: open Bilbo: Merlin7700 Rangers of the North: Aragorn: open Halbarad: open Blue Mountains: King of Belegost: clefevre King of Nogrod: open Angmar: The Witch King: Gundabad1 Uvatha (Ringwraith): open Akhorial (Ringwraith): open Woodland Realm: Thranduil: PhatomslayerX Tauriel: open Legolas: SirWilsonGS Dol Guldur: Khamul (Ringwraith): open Hoarmuath (Ringwraith): open Adunabel (Ringwraith): open Durin's Folk: Dain: RottenCow Thorin: Gimli: open Gloin: PurpleMonkeey Ori: open Nori: open Fili: open Kili: open Oin: open Dwalin: open Dori: open Bifur: open Bombur: open Bofur: open Moria: Balin: Open Durin VII: Open Lothlorien: Galadriel: open Celeborn: M16007 Haldir: open Dunland: King of Dunland aka Dune: Dunethunder76mx Wulf: open Uruk-Hai: Saruman: open Lurtz: open Ugluk: open Rohan: Theoden: open Helm: open Eomer: open Eowyn: open Gondor: Elendil: Mittie1999 Denethor II: open Boromir: Goldenbug Faramir: lothradon Isildur: AssassinJordy Eärnur: open Mordor: Sauron: DainIronfootII Mouth of Sauron: lotrings Ren (Ringwraith): open Dwar (Ringwraith): open Dawndeath: open Harad: ''' King of Harad: open '''Wizards: Gandalf: SpartianEgghead Radagast: Closed Saruman: Thatsrandom Laketown: (Currently closed due to no units) Bard: open Master of Laketown: open Rivendell: Arwen: open Elrond: closed Elladan: Open Elrohir: Musketdragon Lindon: Gil-Galad: iwellner45 Cirdan: open Celebrimbor: LeotheHammer Other: Gollum: open Major Builds: Belegost: In progress Minas Morgul: In progress Helms Deep: In progress Moria: In progress Galtrev (Capital of Dunland): In Progress Barad Dur: In Progress Mount Doom: Finished Faction Rankings: Biggest army: '''Dunland '''Most members: '''Gondor ' '''Most Major Builds: '''Mordor '''Largest race: Men' Richest faction: Dunland Staff: - Owner: Dunethunder76mx - Admin: DainIronfootII - Builder: RottenCow - Builder: PhatomSlayerX - Builder: AssassinJordy -Builder: lotrings - Builder: clefevre - Loremaster: Mittie1999 - Mod: iwellner45 Staff recruitment = Open!